Gone
by Em Roy
Summary: Chat is akumatized and Ladybug is almost defeated. Hope is all but lost. Somewhat of a cheesy Fic.


"Chat… please, come back." These last words made him hesitate for a millisecond. He looked into her blue eyes that seemed endless, now filling with tears for him. Not him. Chat Noir. Tears for the boy she knew and loved. Tears for the boy who had come to this. Tears for Adrien and Chat; and maybe… maybe Chat Blanc. Tears for him. Tears for whoever he was, in his endless identities. He knew this in the millisecond, though he would not admit it.

She had never wanted him. That was what he told himself. She never cared who he was. That was what he believed till then. He truly believed that she would never accept the boy in the mask. She had never let him take off his mask, and she never knew who he was, not even then. Not even then. All she knew was that this boy holding her down was Chat. Her Chat. And she didn't care who he was besides that.

That was what Chat Noir knew, not Chat Blanc. It was like two parts of his mind arguing over the right decision. He didn't care who won, as long as someone did. How could he not care? That was the only person he had ever loved more than his mother. He was going to kill her. WHY DIDN'T HE CARE? And, if he was being honest, why was he scared of not knowing what to do more than killing _her_.

At the same millisecond she was watching him through her tears, she knew. She knew why he was doing this. It was her fault. She denied it till now. But it her fault. She had never, ever listened to him all the way, always interrupting. Never letting him tell why he wanted to show himself to her. He would be fine showing himself to her, and would never dream that she would follow his example. But she never let him have the chance to prove it.

The guilt of it hit her like an unstoppable wave. It hit her harder than any villain had ever wanted to hit her. It hit her so fast and it just kept coming at her, drowning her or trapping her. Something impossible to hold back and somehow she did. These waves of never ending grief. They were not black, but clear, so crystal clear that she could see everything she had done to him.

He was still looking at her, why was he still looking? How could anyone still look at her and show anything other than hate. Why couldn't he look as he did a few minutes ago, so full of hate the entire world should have shuddered? Why were they full of hesitation now? She begged him with her tearfilled eyes to just call for destruction and end her. She could not escape, being tied down by her own weapon. She doubted that she would have tried to even if she could.

He looked at her. He saw the guilt, so loud and clear. That should have made him happy. That should have made him to happiest being alive. She was finally admitting her guilt; in a way. He should be filled with triumph. He was victorious. HE was the winner of the fight. The fight to end all fights. Or was that Hawkmoth who was thinking these things.

Hawkmoth… he was there. There in the back of his head. He could barely hear him telling him to end it. End it all. He pushed the voice back. It wasn't hard. Not hard at all. He had no power over him. None at all. He would not win through him, Chat Noir. Because he knew that he forgave his lady, and she had already forgiven him.

He loved her. That he remembered. He loved her more than anything. This emotion, how was it even there in all the hate of Chat Blanc? How?... What? Those were not his thoughts. Those were Hawkmoths. Chat pushed them back again. He blinked. His lady still looked pained by mental agony. How could he fix that? How could he undo the pain he brought.

She didn't dare breathe. She didn't dare blink. Not after she saw him blink. From the second forward something called hope went through her. If hope could have so much doubt mingled in it. Hope for him to come back. But now, but now, she was more scared than before. He might forgive her. She craved that. But if she had it, it would be too much to bear. It would be to much to bear. How could she have something she could never deserve?

He blinked again. What had he done? She look terrified and so sad. So, so, sad. For a second he hated it; hated that she dared to look at him that way. Then he knew he deserved it. He deserved the shame coursing through him. He was ashamed. Then, he slowly, without realizing what he was doing, yelled. It barely registered. Hawkmoth knew the one his butterfly possessed was almost from his grasp, and slowly entered his mind and now ruled the mind and body of Chat Blanc.

Ladybug watched his hand move toward her body without hesitation. Good. She deserved this more than anything. She was glad for her death. It would be blessed relief from the guilt she was crushed under. She didn't close her eyes, but her mind moved to her friends and family for one lone second. "Tikki will miss me," was her last thought.

Chat saw his hand moving toward her, and was mesmerized by the part of his body that was not under his command. It was interesting. But where was it going, and why were there white dots circling it? Panic. It was going toward Ladybug, the white dots would destroy her! NO!

His hand stopped, and went to his side. Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes. He heard Hawkmoths thoughts. "Insolent boy! End the girl who ruined you; who scoffed at you every chance she got. Who hates you! END HER!"

Chat blinked, " No," he said, surprising even himself. "No," he said again, in a more surprised tone. "No, No, NO." He laughed. "Never again, never again." Amazed, he went on, "I am not a puppet anymore, I will never be one again! I have been one for too long. Never again Father."

Hawkmoth was silent, either stunned or waiting for something. Ladybug would hear what he meant by that.

"Never again." And with that he brought his hand up to his heart, gently pressed his hand against it. Ladybug screamed and cried, Chat was in a cage of white bubbles that was eating him away. She broke free from her yoyo, though she never knew how, and cried out for a lucky charm. A fan came from the sky. She didn't think, she knew what to do. She waved the fan over the bubbles, and it absorbed them. She waved frantically, still screaming, but more and more bubbles came. It covered the boy in a freakish light. She fought to get close to him and fought again to pull his hand off his heart. She screamed, this time in pain, and they both fell to the the floor. His hand fell to his side.

Ladybug stood, and pulled his ring off. His hand was still covered in acid bubbles, but she hardly noticed. The akuma flew out, knowing his prey was gone beyond repair. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and caught and cleansed it. She threw her fan into the air, and crawled next to Adrien. They name never bothered her, it was Chat without the mask, and that was fine.

The light passed over them, but he was still broken. His skin was red and he when Ladybug touched him he moved in pain. He had not wanted to be fixed when the light had passed over him. The light had no affect on someone who didn't want it that much. Adrien had wanted to die, so the light would let him.

Ladybug was not aware that she crying until a tear fell onto Chat. He didn't wince when it fell, so she didn't care about the tears. She put the ring on his finger, and saw his kwami out of the corner of her eye. Plagg crawled onto his chest and curled up, with faint whispers begging him to live. Together they mourned him, though he still breathed. Together they cried.

"Chat, I am so sorry. So sorry I cannot ask for forgiveness. This is my fault and i cannot undo it. But, if I could, I would do it in a second without asking the price. Adrien, please live." This short stream of words ended quickly, as if she was afraid the words would disappear before uttered.

And with that short speech she turned, she could not bear to look at what she had done. Had she looked she may have noticed the tears mirroring her own on his transformation wore off. She called an ambulance, and she never remembered what lies she told them. When they came they gave her a shock blanket and a few kind words and took Adrien to the hospital. Marinette knew nothing you save him. She sobbed. Hawkmoth would die for this.

"You are forgiven."

A last breath.

 **Ok. First fan fiction. Please tell me if there is grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks.**


End file.
